So I can kiss you any time I want
by Hayls
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Ella Moore had been together for almost over 17 years, they were child hood sweethearts who feel in love in middle school. After over 17 years of being together Ella is ready for commitment, but is Jeff?
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since I last asked him to marry me, and six years its been since he rejected for the millionth time. How could one man be so stubborn and wait so long to ask the most obvious question to the person who not only has his heart but he who has mine too.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy…." I started my regular six yearly rant whilst he sat at the breakfast bar and ate his cereal, only this time it wasn't just a regular rant this time I was more serious than I had been for a while. "do you remember that time when you threw Jason Piggams football back cause he hit April in the head, but instead you smacked Suzie square in the face…." I trailed off whilst he continued to eat "will you marry me?" I quickly asked as he smirked and turned his head to the side.

"like how you just slipped that in there almost caught me on that one" he laughed as I tried to keep a straight face but failed and laughed also, "I know I suck this year, you know what you win" I said defeated as he looked at me with the _like your giving up that easy_ face "you know after 17 years of dating we own three properties out right, two bars, have two separate clothing lines, and broken up a total of 8 times…granted one time was just a two month period where I didn't talk to you because you threw my limited edition punky Brewster doll into Shannon's crapy bonfire" I rambled "oh my god that was like 12 years ago already, your never going to let that go are you? Oh and don't forget the time when you put that disgusting brown hair die in my supposed 'blue' shampoo…that's why punky got it" he replied as I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why would you want to marry me anyways?" he asked breaking the silence that fell briefly between us "so I can kiss you anytime I want" I replied laying my southern accent on a little thicker than normal as I lent in and kissed him. "your so cheesy" he responded as I punched his arm playfully "and your such a jerk, you know there is only so long that you can drag me along for Hardy. you keep this up and ill be out the door" I stated knowing full well that I would never walk out, as if I was prepared to do that then I should have walked years ago. Truth was Jeff was my soul mate we fit together like macaroni and cheese it just worked, were the best of friends the worst of enemies. "we'll get married one day...when the time is right" he said quietly as I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand down onto the cold garnet of the bench top "what a joke, I'm use to living in sin now anyways...I think I'm comfortable the way it is, and I think I've reserved myself to the fact that we're probably never going to et married so I'll just resort to sabotage when I want things" I replied with a cheeky grin "sabotage?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow "girls gotta do what a girls gotta do dude" I stated before slapping him hard on the bare skin of his back and quickly made my exit before he could retaliate "oh you are SO going to pay for that Ella May Moore!" he yelled after me as I let out a menacing laugh.

Two days later we were catching up with the family Shannon and Crystal along with my new nephew were visiting and Matt was on his way over with Ashley to hang out for the afternoon, I struggled out the back door carrying a bucket filled of ice and beer bound for the pool "oh look your such a regular house wife, Crystal should take some pointers from her favourite sister-in-law" Shannon stupidly announced and in turn received a filthy look from his wife "oh Crystal I really do feel for you, it must be so hard having to look after two babies all day" I responded plonking the bucket down on the ground between both Jeff and Shannon as Crystal laughed "it's okay boys, I don't need help I love to struggle" I added giving them both a slap upside the head as they whined in unison. "So when is Matt and Ash getting here" Shannon asked as Jeff cracked a beer open for both myself and Crystal "not sure I think he said about two or something like that" Jeff replied looking up at me as he handed the beer bottled over "yeah there not too far away Shan, why you so egger to see them anyways? wouldn't have anything to do with Ashley's botched boob job would it?" I questioned as Crystal gasped and held back laughter as I handed her a beer "sorry I know I shouldn't be catty but she's just so stupid sometimes." I added as Jeff rolled his eyes "no your just too over protective of a Mr Matthew Hardy that's what it is" Jeff piped up and I shrugged "I didn't say she wasn't a nice girl guess I just don't agree with the barbie image she tries to portray sometimes" I stated before slipping into the pool careful not to spill my beer as I did so.

"Hey guys!" Matt yelled from the top step of the porch with Ashley by his side "oh god she's wearing platform hooker heels to a BBQ?" I mumbled as Jeff kicked water at me laughing slightly "what!? wasn't like you all weren't thinking it" I added as Shannon spat his beer out unable to control his laughter any longer "what's so funny?" Matt asked as he approached the pool shooting Ella a knowing look "whaaaaat?" I questioned defensively with a sweet smile on my face "you know what" he responded pointing his finger at me "you know it's rude to point Matthew" I shot back "she dose have a point there bro" Jeff finally chipped in as Matt gave him a shove "your wrapped around her little finger" he commented as they playfully pushed as shoved "so what took you guys so long anyways, you only live down the street" Shannon asked looking up at Matt whilst shielding the sun out of his eyes, "I thought I would be a nice big brother to all you douche bags and buy up some top quality produce for this BBQ" he shouted as Ashley held up the bags of shopping "yeah good try" Shannon replied as both he and Jeff laughed insinuating it was due to other reasons they were so late "you guys are gross" both Crystal and I shouted loudly.

"I'll help you set the table if you'd like" Ashley announced as she walked into the kitchen her giant platforms making giant thuds as she moved about "okay you can help me on one condition" I replied looking down at her feet "they gotta go, you don't need them anyway dude why are you wearing them? it's just a BBQ relax" I added as she blushed and shied away "I'm sorry" she squeaked out as she started to take her shoes off "don't be sorry Ash, you just need to realise you don't need to try so hard to fit in. Just be yourself and it'll be fine were not that scary" I noted as she smiled and kicked her shoes towards the door before holding her hands out for items "thanks Ella I guess you just make me so nervous" she responded as I snapped my head around slightly shocked by her statement "really?" I asked as she nodded somewhat embarrassed that she let it slip out "just because of the relationship both you and Jeff have, and I know that Matt wants what you guys have. it's the perfect love story I just hope that I can give all that to Matt" she replied as I sighed, it wasn't the perfect love story there were still so many missing pieces to the puzzle yet to be placed "oh darling it's not the perfect love story, if it was id have a ring on my finger and a bun in the oven by now" I scoffed laughing to myself as I dug around the bottom draw in search of a tray for the meat as she smiled sweetly "why hasn't he asked you yet? I mean you guys have been together for a really, really long time haven't you?" she questioned as I finally found the tray and straighten up handing it over to her just as Matt walked in "it's because my brother is an idiot and liked to play hard to get" he answered her question for me "it's all about games and how well you play them in the Hardy clan, better skill up now while you still can" I smirked as Ashley gave me a high five "Ella...that wasn't cool" Matt responded pouting as Ashley awed at him like a mother would to a baby "yeah your right it wasn't cool...it was rad, you guys and your lovey doveyness make me ill" I added laughing before leaving them to it and heading back outside placing all the BBQ supplies on the back porch.

"I don't know if I really trust this whole BBQ thing with Jeff, I mean" Shannon started to say before I cut him off "oh and your any better to man something that contains flames?" I asked before Jeff stepped in placing a hand on Shannon's chest "man she pulled out the punky brewster cremation the other day...it's not over" he warned as I grabbed the fly swatter and smacked Jeff with it "hey Punky didn't deserve to be burnt by you two brutes...she was my favourite" I argued pouting at there utter disregard to her importance and value "it's okay Ella I understand, my brothers blew up my troll doll collection using fire crackers" Crystal announced as I turned to her in shock "that's just barbaric" I exclaimed in disgust of such an act "oh please" Jeff murmured as fired the BBQ up "you....should zip it right about now if you know what's good for you pal" I commented throwing him a not too pleasant look just as Shannon made a whipping sound, and insinuating that Jeff was on a tight leash which warranted him the exact same look shutting him down pretty quickly "you know I need to get lessons from you on how to execute that look, it's so effective" Crystal laughed as I sat down the pitcher of juice and the accompanying glasses smiling "it's okay first lessons free anything after that I'll have to charge you" I replied laughing and sitting down next to her pouring myself a glass.

"Alright ya'll I guess where headed out" Matt announced as he and Ashley gathered there things "thanks for coming over" I said giving Matt a hug "thanks for having us" Ashley spoke up coming towards me "it's not a problem, sorry if I was a bit rude earlier, just remember what I said that you don't have to try so hard yeah?" I repeated as she smiled and nodded "alright safe trip home guys, I'll let Jeff know you left since he and Shannon seem far to preoccupied being stupid in the pool" I added as Matt laughed and rolled his eyes "well that's nothing out of the ordinary you know" Matt replied as I nodded and waved them off out the door. I went back into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess when I heard the familiar cry of a newborn, how I wished for the day when that cry would be for me tho for now I took it as practice and headed towards the spare room where Caleb's tiny form laid in the portacot, wrapping him tightly in his blanket I softly picked him up and held him to myself patting his back lightly to calm him down before placing him back in his cot totally oblivious to the fact Jeff was watching me from the doorway.

Coughing awkwardly he made himself known as I spun around to face him still trying to settle Caleb back into a deep sleep "yeah what's up" I asked still slowly rocking back and forth watching as Caleb's heavy eyes finally started to close "has Matt left already?" he asked still watching me as I smiled and looked up "yeah him and Ashley left a few minutes ago, I was going to come get you but looked like you and Shan were a bit preoccupied in the pool at the time" I stated as he shrugged "that's cool I'll call him in the morning, your looking way too comfortable there" he motioned as I turned and slowly placed Caleb back in his cot "he's my first nephew I can do what I want, plus I'm so maternal it's insane...can we have a baby? I mean its not ideal cause you wont marry me but I'm willing to compromise if we can have a baby!" I replied smiling sweetly as I made my way out the door pulling it too slightly totally forgetting about the baby monitor into the room and that both Crystal and Shannon could hear our conversation.

"we shouldn't be listening to this Shannon, it's rude!" Crystal said trying to reach for the monitor to turn it off "it's not rude were just trying to listen to Caleb and make sure he is alright, if Ella and Jeff are in reach it's not our fault" Shannon defended as Crystal shook her head "it's there personal business Shan we cant listen to your sisters private life like this, its just not right!" she argued angrily as he finally backed down and huffed. "That's not really a fair deal you know Ella, a baby isn't a toy" Jeff replied in some what of a dismissive tone "Jeffrey I'm not stupid and can not believe that you would think that of me, if I wanted to pretend I would buy a baby born doll" I replied angrily before storming outside. "Hey how's Caleb going?" Shannon asked quickly moving away from the baby monitor "don't act like you weren't listening, your a pathetic liar" I responded "and Caleb is fine, fast asleep with no care in the world" I added sitting down and cracking open another beer just as Jeff walked out the back door "something that I know I'll never get to worry about that's for sure" I quipped as Crystal looked at me with sad eyes before moving to sit next to me and motioning for Shannon to leave us to talk.

"are you okay?" Crystal asked once both Shannon and Jeff were out of sight and hearing range, "yeah I'm fine, just sucks I'm so ready to settle down and he just wont...I don't get it we've been together for so long have so many things we share and I'm happy I am I just want it to be 'official' you know, just would top everything off and yeah" I blurted out as Crystal sat silently nodding "I mean I'm defiantly not a girly girl you know that, and I dot need the fancy wedding hell I'd be happy with the court house for all I care. I just want to be made an honest woman and have babies and live out this supposed fairy tail you know what I mean? and lets face it we both know that if I was to pop out a kiddlet now both mum and dad would have a freak out" I added "yeah well there church people and that's how they were raised in the south, maybe Jeff's just waiting for the right time?" Crystal stated but it was more like a question as I tilted my head to the side "when is a right time Crystal? it's been what 17 or so years now, I'm pretty sure a bunch of right times have come and passed" I replied sarcastically as she smirked "true but I mean if he didn't see a future with you do you think you guys would still be together? He loves you Ella it's totally obvious ya'll are still in your honeymoon phase and that's lasted how many years did you say? it's sickening really" she responded as I cocked an eyebrow "oh puh-lease honeymoon phase? girl that was over and done with by the time we hit the 9th grade...you know I give up on it, I love that man more than life itself I just have to realise marriage and possibly kids is out of the question. heck were pretty much married now maybe I should just go buy a ring like Brooke Burk did and say were married, or I could just tamper with the birth control and say it must have been an accident?" I rambled as Crystal chocked on her drink "now y our going into espionage?" she asked as I laughed "girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, and if it aint being given then sometimes yah just gotta take it" I replied laughing.

"Dude what are you doing man?" Shannon asked as both he and Jeff sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels "what do you mean?...or did you hear everything with those bat ears of yours?" Jeff replied smirking and avoiding the incoming cushion Shannon launched in his direction "I heard it and not with my 'bat ears' but through the baby monitor you looser, and I mean what are you doing to my sister" Shannon asked trying to be all brotherly but wasn't working and had never work to intimidate Jeff tho Jeff let him think it did "I'm not doing anything wit your sister, just the same old story you know that" Jeff replied with a shrug "when are you gunna make an honest woman out of her dude, seriously it's pretty over due" Shannon stated laughing as it had become quite a joke as the years rolled by "I'm gunna ask her dude have just been waiting for that right moment, I want it to be perfect just like everything else has been." he responded as Shannon sighed "this year at least?" Shannon asked questioningly "I mean you don't have the verbal it just nod or give me a wink or something at least?" he added as Jeff just looked at him blankly and slyly winked an eye "oh thank freaking god!" he practically yelled and quickly quieted down remembering Caleb who was sleeping in the spare room "quiet down man you cant spoil this alright, I'm not going to tell anybody when, or where just know by the end of the year" Jeff stated trying to calm Shannon and his excitement down "you better dude or I think she's going to explode, and we all know how Ella is when she's pissed" Shannon added as Jeff scrunched up his face and nodded in agreement.

Once everything had calmed down and all the dust had settled Shannon and Crystal headed home much to my disapproval, "you headed to bed soon?" Jeff asked as I finished cleaning the kitchen up and packing the leftovers away "yeah I'm gunna go have shower n hit the sack I think, are you coming?" I asked making my way halfway up the stairs "nah I'm going to catch the rest of this game before, wont be too far behind you tho" he replied as I rolled my eyes "stupid football, LAME!" I yelled as I continued my climb "it's only lame because Clemson isn't playing" he bit back playfully "whatever" I replied as I continued my way into the bedroom thinking about my conversation with Crystal, maybe sabotage or trickery wasn't a bad thing but then again I'm just as bad of a liar as my brother so that would never work guess I just have to keep riding this wave out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, I'm really keen to hear any feedback you may have. Not really sure if I should continue this after the third chapter review and let me know your thoughts.**

"Jeffrey!?" I called as I made my way into the house after returning home from a loan shift at one of the bars we owned due to a late minute absent employee "where have you been?" Jeff asked as I hung my coat up "Janice didn't turn up for her shift so I filled in, it was too hard to find someone else on late notice. I didn't mind it was nice being back behind the bar, I've missed it and it seemed the regulars missed it just as much might start making it a regular thing perhaps" I responded as he sighed and cocked his head "I thought the agreement was we step back from work for a while and focus on us for a bit" Jeff argued as I sighed "and I thought the other half of that agreement was to do that and settle down to try for a family, but that's not happening and I've got to do something else with my time or I'm going to go mad" I responded as he kissed my cheek softly hugging me "plus since were taking an extended leave from the wrestling scene I thought it might be nice to get back into the trenches just to make sure everything is running ship shape, as it was I was lucky to go in due to finding a few issues with the plumbing under the bar. I'll have to remember to take some tools back down with me next time so I can tighten up the taps and what not, no point in paying a ridiculous amount for a plumber to come out and fix it when I can do it myself" I added as he looked at me sternly "don't give me that look" I stated "I'm not going to get back into my control freak habit" I assured as he strained the look more "I promise…dang" I added laughing slightly "yeah well I know how you are once you get the taste for it again you'll be there every night…"he started as I patted his face softly "well you know the deal" I said as he rolled his eyes "so now you've resorted to blackmail in order for me to ask you to marry me and have babies?" he stated as I smiled "totally…." I replied laughing.

The next day Jeff got up early to go hang with Matt at his place and fix up a few things around the backyard, me on the other hand decided to sleep in since having the king size bed to myself was a very rare thing indeed "loves it" I murmured to no one in particular as I stretched out trying to touch every corner, which for me was pretty much impossible. As I lazily dozed I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone ringing and quickly answered it before it disturbed any more of my quiet time "hey babe just wanted to know if you could bring some stuff over for lunch" Jeff asked as I smirked "dude I'm still in bed, this is like holiday time for me as if id bring lunch to you losers" I joked as he scoffed "kidding I was about o drag myself out anyway, what do you two douches want?" I asked rolling out and sitting on the edge as I let my toes dance on the floor "um just get whatever, matt said maybe some stuff to make sandwiches or whatever…Ash is here too soooooo" he trailed off as I chuckled slightly "soooo…get some sort of petit girly food?" I asked as he laughed "no I didn't mean it like that I meant that…she…um…I dunno just get whatever" he added as I laughed some more "you're an idiot, an idiot that I stupidly love….but yes I will get you boys lunch or I might just head there after I have a shower and see what y'all want" I answered smiling slight, I love how he could still make me giddy like a school girl going on her first date "aight well actually I'll swing back home and pick you up, thought I would bring the bikes over as we just built a kick ass ramp that I'm dying to give a test run" he informed as I grumbled "I really don't want to spend my evening in the ER" I replied as he sighed "whaaaaaaatever! I'm on my way so see you soon" he laughed before hanging up the phone.

"Ella babe you ready?" Jeff yelled up the stairs as he wiped the dirt off his hands from loading the bikes on the back of the truck "yeah give me a sec" I yelled back pulling my skin tight blue jeans back on and a pale peach singlet top over my head before running out the door placing my hair into a rough ponytail as I jogged down the stairs. "hey purdy lady" Jeff smiled and wriggled his eyebrows as I rolled my eyes and have him a quick kiss before grabbing my bag off the kitchen table "so we ready?" I asked as he made his way towards the front door "yup…I cant wait till you see what happened to Ashley" he responded as I tiled my head to the side and walked through the door throwing my bag in the back of the truck "why what's happened?" I asked as he started laughing "let's just say she had a little bit of an accident with peroxide…it's not her friend" Jeff stated as I laughed "how bad is it?" I asked climbing in and shutting the door "brutal" he responded as I giggled. We pulled up at Matts and I let out a loud gasp as I looked at the state of his front yard "oh my god Jeff what the flip have you done to your brothers front yard?" I practically yelled in shock as I surveyed what was once a luscious green grass covered beautifully landscaped entrance to his property and now was mountains of dirt and "what I talked him into making a track, it's way bigger than ours and you should get at least another 20 feet of air on that ramp over there compared to the one at home" he informed excitedly as I climbed out unsure if Matt actually knew what Jeff had been doing "um…Matt knows that you ripped up his lawn right, I mean you didn't tell him one thing and do another" I asked finally looking over at him "umm...yeah he knew he was siked, I may have put a few more jumps than I originally said but I mean it just makes the track that much better" he replied as I raised my eyebrow and headed to the back of the truck to retrieve my bag and help unload my bike off the back.

I started to push my bike towards the back of Matts house as I glanced around at Jeff's handy work, man if Jeff hadn't informed Matt of exactly what his plan was it was defiantly going to be world war three for sure, Jeff had this habit of telling you one thing but really having a totally different idea painted in his head, he truly was a bad communicator "only girls push there bikes" Jeff teased as he slowly rolled past on his bike before picking up speed and heading over a jump "only dumbasses don't wear helmets" I yelled back climbing on m bike and starting it up driving it the rest of the way around and parking it beside the porch smiling as I watched Jeff glide with ease over the large mounds of dirt "sup girl" Matt's chirpy voice screeched as he made his way down the stairs to greet me "hello…"I smiled sheepishly unsure if I should mention the front yard " I see you and Jeff have been ultra busy this morning," I mentioned scanning the backyard that looked no different to the front "better be careful he might want to move back in with you" I laughed as Matt shook his head violently "oh no I offloaded him onto you, there is no return policy" he replied sitting on the bottom step as I joined him "so what's happening I heard Ash had an accident last night?" I asked as we watched Jeff make his way around the track like a mad man "yeah wasn't that a drama, wow I thought Amy was a handful this one is just high maintenance but I really like her all that aside" he responded as I shrugged my shoulders "well as long as y our happy Matt Hardy I'm happy and if I'm happy Jeff's happy" I mused nudging him softly "I bought lunch by the way" I mentioned digging into my bag and pulling out the local pizza place's menu "they deliver" I responded as he laughed "oh you put in so much effort Ella imp amazed" he sarcastically laughed "if Jeff doesn't marry you soon I know I will, your such a provider" he continued as I punched him in the arm as hard as I could laughing as he hoisted me over his shoulder spinning me around only stopping when Jeff pulled up on his bike "what are you doing with my lady" he demanded as Matt spun me around so I was facing Jeff with a not to pleasant face "dude if you spew on me…" he trailed off as I pretended to heave causing him to squeal like a little girl and bail off his bike "SIKE" I laughed as Matt put me back down "oh that….was amazing" I yelled giving Matt a well deserved hi-5.

"HEY ELLA!!" a high pitched voice squealed as I cringed waiting for the clicking of heels to change direction "hey guys" Ashley added as she busted out the back door smiling brightly "hi Ashley" we all replied smiling, it wasn't anything against the girl it was just, well she was prissy and not the type that Matt would usually go for we weren't use to the excessive use of nail polish or make-up, or the cheerleader type attitude that she had always so chipper and bubbly round these parts she would be declared an airhead and frankly she kind of was "Hey Ella I was wondering if you could help me fix my hair up after your done, since you have such experience with colouring Jeff's and all" she asked as I looked up and smiled at her "oh sure…id love to help but I was going to go riding with the boys afterwards, maybe I could help you out after that?" I responded taking another bite of my pizza as she gave me a look like I had two heads or something "what/?" I questioned unsure of why she was looking so disgusted "you ride?" she asked as I cocked and eyebrow "ah…yeah….I do?" I replied in more of a question type thing than a response "wow I never really thought it was a girls thing you know, well unless you're a les..." she trailed off and looked over at Jeff who was choking on his pizza "well I think it's safe to say I'm not a lesbian…although…he dose look like a girl but don't let that fool you" I responded kicking Jeff under the table angrily "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that…shoot" the words spilled out of her like word vomit, I knew she really didn't mean anything by it and I knew she often had a serious case of foot in mouth disease, I guess if she wasn't with Matt I wouldn't make as much of an effort to tolerate or even get to know her at all. "Look it's fine Ashley don't worry about it, maybe we should turn you into a lesbian and get you on a bike" I stated slightly laughing as she looked at me apologetically "I'm so sorry but I guess since I put my foot in it perhaps I should give it a try" she replied taking up the offer much to everyone's surprise.

I quickly changed into my moto pants and old tank top as I lent Ashley my top which was covered in protective shields just in case she had an accident "are you sure you I can wear this I mean, you sure you don't need it?" she asked as I shook my head "nah I'll be fine in my tank top its all good, I'm the one who knows what I'm doing and you on the other hand are just starting out so I think it makes MUCH more sense for you to pad up" I replied laughing as I slapped Matt's spare helmet on her head "alright I'm gunna leave you with Matt so he can show you the ropes see you out there" I motioned as I started up my bike and pulled my helmet on smiling as she gave me a thumbs up and I took off, I had to give the girl some credit I suppose at least she was willing to get some dirt under those acrylic nails of hers maybe we could rid her of that prissy girl attitude after all. I quickly raced my way over to where Jeff was perched on top of one of the jumps making sure I kicked up some dust as I went by "you'll pay for that!" I heard him yell as I gathered speed and raced around the corner taking the jump in my stride and shooting up into the air before dropping back a gear and landing solidly "wow did Ella just do that?" Ashley watched as Ella made light work of spinning the bike around and lining it up again "yup she's not just a high flyer in the ring, she give's Jeff a run for his money too" Matt answered her question as he climbed onto his bike and started it up "want to go for a ride?" he asked motioning for her to sit on the back of his bike.

"Ella…Hey Ella!" Jeff signalled for me to slow it down and head his way "what's up?" I asked coming to a stop just in front of his bike "your pushing it too hard, watch the landing on that fifth jump I don't think I've compacted it enough and it might slip" he informed as I nodded "I'll steer clear, and as if I pushing it too hard your just scared cause I'm better than you" I replied sticking my tongue out before pulling my helmet back down and taking off leaving him shaking his head. I spun the bike around and got ready to hit the big jump, I unfortunately didn't see Matt who was teaching Ashley how to ride the bike off to my left before I took off. "Ashley…don't keep putting your hand on the throttle or you'll take off" Matt said catching the bike as she lurched forward "it's okay try it again" he instructed as she did just that but unlike last time put too much pressure on the gas and took off running over Matts foot in the process and headed straight for Ella "ELLA WATCH OUT!" Jeff yelled as I turned my head and tried to abort; turning to the left I narrowly missed Ashley and headed straight down the steep hill loosing control of my bike. I let the bike go in an attempt to soften my rapid decent as I continued to tumble down the rocky hill till I reached the bottom "ELLA!" I heard Jeff yell as he stammered down the hillside as quickly as he could "MOTHER…."I about yelled as I sat up and tentatively brushed myself off "are you okay?" Jeff asked once he finally reached me and pulled my helmet off "I think I've shed three layers of skin off my back, but other than that I'm okay I think" I replied brushing the hair out of my face as he inspected my back "ouch, yeah it's a bit messed up" he informed as I pushed myself up looking around for my bike "help me lift this up" I said as I stammered over to where the bike lay and attempted to lift it up grunting when the skin on my back tightened stretching out the graze and making it sting "oh dang that was painful!" I mumbled as Jeff lifted the back end up for me.

"you sure your okay babe?" he asked again as I smiled and climbed on my bike "your worse than me you know that" he added placing my helmet back on my head as I tried to start the bike up, my first attempt failed but I got it up and going on the second before looking back over at Jeff "you want to drive this out, I have no idea where I'm going and I cant keep stretching my back its killing me" I yelled over the loud noise as he nodded as I shimmied back on the seat and he climbed on in front of me "hold on" he instructed as I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Oh my god Ella are you okay? I'm so sorry" Ashley babbled as she rushed us "it's cool honestly I should have looked" I replied as I climbed off the bike and removed my helmet and looked over my shoulder trying to see the extent of the damage on my back just ask Matt ran out the back door carrying a wet washcloth and some antiseptic cream as I laughed "gosh Matt since when did you turn into mother hen?" I asked jokingly and he smiled and indicated for Jeff to spin me around "it's cool guys seriously I'll fix it up when I go home" I added as Matt started to clean me up and I wriggled to get away "Ella hold still" Jeff motioned to hold my shoulders still as I rolled my eyes watching as Ashley seemingly fretted not knowing what to do with herself. "Oh no now you wont be able to wear that beautiful dress" Ashley gasped as she took a good look at the damage "what dress?" I quickly asked snapping my head around to look at her as Jeff's eyes grew wide with anger and looked at Matt "um…hello I'll buy a clue please" I added looking at Matt who had a shocked look on his face then back at Jeff who continued to stair Matt down "oh my lord will someone please tell me what she means" I asked again this time raising my voice slightly "um for my party…it was…um…going to be a surprise" Ashley smiled obviously trying to cover up what damage she had just caused.


End file.
